Thus The Silliness Ensues
by Melody of Oblivion
Summary: Just some pointless fluff. MJPP


(A/N) Pointless fluff...you have been warned...

Mary Jane snuck into the small bathroom, which, conveniently, was unlocked. She tip-toed circumspectly to the toilet, right next to the shower. The shower, as she expected, was running. In fact, she planned this. She had been scheming since that time Peter had slightly taken advantage of the fact that she was too spooked to take showers in the dark alone.

It was a week or two ago. The blackout had taken out all the lights in New York, but she and Peter had planned a picnic outside in the park near the planetarium, so they could see the stars. She asked him to sit in the bathroom as she showered (as scandalous as that sounds), because ever since the Green Goblin incident, she turned on all the lights in her apartment before she showered. But in this case, she couldn't. The thought of being enclosed in that tiny box, in the darkness still made her shudder. So she asked him to be present.

At first he was a little surprised, but then accepted. Everything was going fine, but just as she was going to turn off the water, he flushed the toilet. And in came the cold water. Of course after that she put a towel on and shoved his head under the freezing water, but she still wanted proper revenge.

So for a week she had carefully noted what time he took a shower everyday, trying to pick the perfect time, when he'd be so out of it that he'd ignore his spider sense. Besides, how dangerous could cold water be?

And here she was. She hesitated a moment as she extended he hand over the handle, but then she remember all the "work" she had put into this. She pushed it down as hard as she could.

There came a loud gasp from behind the curtain, and in a moment Peter pushed it aside. He had taken a moment before to put on his towel and stood, soaking wet, staring a MJ.

MJ, by the way, had her hands clamped over her mouth. Partly to keep her laughter from escaping (and failing miserably, too), and partly to try not to drool (not doing well in that area, either).

"You!" He pointed at her accusingly.

MJ shook her head, unconvincingly. Peter stared at her, playfully upset. "I'm gonna get you for this!"

Mary Jane had put her hands down, and now she was grinning back at Peter. "Oh?"

Annoyed a little at her smug behavior, Peter decided to have some fun of his own. He reached over and grabbed her arm, pulling her into the shower with him.

"AH! What are you doing?! IT'S COLD!!!"

"Oh, so you understand now, huh?" He smiled at her.

Mary Jane looked at him, into his eyes, for a moment. Something passed between them and in that moment and MJ felt weak in the knees. Then she remembered where she was, and shivered; not just from the cold.

Peter saw that shiver and pulled her into a hug. For a moment they just stayed like that, holding each other. MJ felt so peaceful at moments like these. She felt secure and content. Noticing the little things, like how Peter smelled curiously like pine trees. It must have been that soap she bought him...

"Um, don't you have a show at 11:00 today?"

"Oh! That's right!" She remembered who she was and what her responsibilities were. Peter had probably already remembered his.

"So...can we call it even?"

Peter nodded, and grinned. Mary Jane noticed he looked a little funny...like he had something up his sleeve...Hmm...

"Sure." She smiled right back. They kissed softly and stepped out of the running water.

Back in Peter's room, Mary Jane was sitting on the bed in one of Peter's shirts and her underwear. He had already left for school a few minutes ago, and she was waiting for her clothes to dry.

Just then, she remembered that he had offered to hang them up for her...where? He didn't mention that...

She got up and started looking around. How strange...they didn't seem to be anywhere. Eventually, she looked out of the window, as a last resort, just to see them pinned to the outside wall, just out of her reach, by a very familiar sticky substance...

Vigorously she looked down just to see Peter give her that slightly mischievous smile again, and turn and run away.

She stared after him for a few moments, unable to think of what to say. But then the words came to her.

Leaning out of the window she shook a fist at his back, and attracting the looks of more than just a few people, she screamed, "I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS, PETER PARKER!!!"

(A/N) Just me being silly. Hope you enjoyed. Or at least, that I didn't bore you. Reviews would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
